One Rule Broken
by crazy-copperboom
Summary: One mistake is all it takes to change a person's life. Kerry makes one that could effect her entire future. Rated T just in case, but probably isn't offensive.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just so everyone's clear, none of the characters are mine. I have not had a tonne of experience writing so hopefully it is up to everyone's standards. I welcome constructive critism, so feel free to comment. Enjoy!

**One Rule Broken: Chapter 1**

Kerry is laying in bed trying to process the information she received only 5 days and 9 hours prior to this very moment. Life has been a whirlwind for her lately, things have been happening left, right and centre to throw her world off it's axis. Since her father's death just over three months ago, nothing has been going as planned. Kerry had started out her grieving process by doing things she has now come to regret. Even at the time she knew what she was doing was wrong, but that didn't stop her. If she could do it all over, she would. She would give anything to be out of the position that she is in right now.

She doesn't know how much longer she can keep her secret. All she wants is someone to talk to, someone who won't judge but will give her the love that she needs. Even though her Mom would be perfect for the job she's definitely not ready to talk to her about it yet. It's too big, and she would know soon enough. Looks like Bridget is her only option. As crazy as it might sound, Kerry actually thinks she can trust Bridget with the information she's preparing to give her. She looks at the clock on the table beside Bridget's bed; it reads 1:03 am. She decides that since she's not going to be sleeping anytime soon, maybe now would be a good time to talk with Bridget. She gets out of bed, pulls on a large sweater and walks over to Bridget's bedside to begin the process of waking her. "Bridget, wake up," she says while shaking her sister's sleepy body.

"Go away! It's like two o'clock in the morning!" Bridget replies, still half asleep.

"Please Bridget," Kerry pleads, "I want to talk to you."

"Forget it! Can't you see that I'm sleeping?" she asks.

"Not anymore," Kerry retorts.

"Well, I wish I were sleeping!"

"Bridget!" Kerry cries angrily.

"Fine." Bridget sits up in bed. "What do you want?"

"I want to go for a drive."

"Are you crazy? Mom would kill us!"

"She's asleep. Besides she doesn't have to know."

"Okay."

"Wow that didn't take much persuasion."

"You had me at 'lie'," says Bridget smugly.

"I didn't say we were going to lie!"

"It was implied."

"I didn't even know you knew the meaning of the word implied," Kerry states.

"I looked it up in the dictionary," Bridget says proudly.

"That's a first."

"I know, right?"

"Just come on," Kerry says pulling Bridget out of their room by the hand.

"Wait. I need a sweater."

"Well then, hurry up."

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Gosh, someone's in a rush."

The two girls head quietly out of the house and get into the car with Kerry in the driver's seat. She begins to wonder if she's really ready to talk yet, maybe a couple more days wouldn't hurt. What's the use in procrastinating? She's got Bridget now so she might as well stick to her half thought out plan. She starts to drive, not knowing where she wants to go, her only intention is to get away from home.

"So, where are we going?" Bridget asks.

"I don't know…somewhere," Kerry answers nondescriptly.

"Great, way to be specific," Bridget says. After a short silence she asks, "Why did you want to leave in the first place?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess I feel kind of alone. Mom's always working and Rory, well… he's just weird. Dad was the only person who would really make an effort to figure me out. I don't know I just need someone to talk to."

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Stuff…"

"Well let's get some coffee first, you like coffee."

"Actually, I'd rather not stop." Kerry knows she shouldn't have coffee and ordering decaf would probably make Bridget suspicious, not that it really matters anyway.

"You don't want coffee?" Bridget asks in shock, "Is there something wrong with you?"

"No, I'm fine. I just don't want any."

"Uh-huh," she's still not convinced.

"Really, I'm ok," Kerry attempts to reassure her sister.

"Fine."

"Good."

They continue to drive in silence, but it's not long before Kerry finds her bladder warning her to find somewhere with a toilet. "I have to go to the bathroom," she tells her sister.

"You're kidding me?"

"No, I have to go really bad."

"You just said you didn't want to stop."

"Well, now I need to pee!"

"There was a bathroom at the coffee place."

"I'm stopping at this gas station."

"Okay, whatever."

Kerry parks at a nearby gas station and gets out of the car leaving Bridget waiting for her in the passenger's seat. She runs inside and tries to hurry. "So, did you have a good pee?" Bridget asks when Kerry enters the car.

"Eww, Bridget!"

"What? You said it first."

"Yes, I had a good pee."

"Ha! See, you said it again!"

"Oh, shut-up," Kerry says before getting a little more sentimental, "Thanks for coming Bridget, this means a lot to me."

"No problem. Me and Kyle used to get up in the middle of the night all the time."

Kerry decides to ignore that comment. "I can talk to you about anything right?" she asks.

"Yeah of course! We're sisters remember?"

There is silence once again as Kerry thinks about how she is going to tell her sister about the news that has haunted her these past few days. She could be totally blunt or she could try to ease into it. Either way, she would have to make her mind up sooner or later. "Bridget, I'm pregnant." She chooses to be blunt.

"What!?!" Bridget asks, taken aback, "How?"

"Bridgie, do we need to have the talk?" Kerry says mockingly.

"No, I mean with who, Kyle?"

"Yup."

"Oh my gosh, when?"

"After Dad died…we only did it once though."

"You're kidding!" Bridget can't seem to grasp what Kerry has just told her. This so isn't like her.

"No, I'm really not," she says looking noticeably ashamed.

"How was it?" Bridget whispers.

"Bridget!!!"

"Right, sorry totally inappropriate."

"You think?"

"I'm not even going to ask where."

"Good!" Kerry says angrily.

"It wasn't on my bed was it?"

"Eww, no!"

"I thought you were acting strange...and those loose clothes so don't suit you."

"Hey, they're comfortable okay!" Kerry says, "Way to make me feel better!"

"Oops, that probably wasn't the best thing to say was it?" she asks as Kerry begins to cry, "Look, I'm sorry, you look fine."

"It's not that," Kerry reassures her through tears, "Dad would be really disappointed in me."

Bridget gives her sister a sympathetic look. "You can't drive while you're crying, pull over and we'll switch places."

"Kay," she manages through sniffles.

Kerry parks on the side of the road but instead of getting out of the car, Bridget pulls Kerry into her arms. Kerry continues to cry hysterically in the comfort of her sister's embrace. She's finally got exactly what she needs, a shoulder to cry on. Bridget just sits there holding her sister, still recovering from the shock of what she had been told. She realizes that she needs to be a source of comfort for her sister who was already the 'Moody Middle Child'. "It's okay," she says and gives her a little squeeze. Kerry just continues to cry.

When Kerry's tears have finally dried up she looks at the clock. "We should probably start driving again."

"Yeah, it's almost 3:00."

"You won't tell Mom, or anyone for that matter?"

"I won't, I promise, but Mom's going to find out eventually."

"I just need to wait until I'm ready."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks." Kerry sniffles one last time and smiles at her sister before beginning to drive back home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I hope you like this next chapter!

**Chapter 2**

Bridget wakes up in the morning to find Kerry heaving into the toilet. She kneels down beside her and pulls back her hair. When she's finished Bridget passes her some toilet paper to wipe her mouth with and then begins putting tooth paste on her sister's toothbrush.

"Bridget, you don't have to do this for me. I'm getting used to it. It's really weird; I've been having morning sickness for so long now. I thought you were supposed to get over it in like a week or something but I've been throwing up on and off for like a month."

"Aww, poor Kerry. That's disgusting."

"Welcome to my life."

Bridget passes her the toothbrush and heads toward the shower to turn on the water. "I know it takes a few seconds for the water to heat up. You can shower first."

Kerry smiles at her sister and Bridget leaves the bathroom, closing the door on her way out. Kerry finishes brushing her teeth, spits into the sink and rinses her mouth out twice. Then she begins taking off her clothes before hopping into the shower. She stops however, to look at herself in the mirror. Her body has already started to change noticeably. She just recently discovered that she gained about 4 more pounds. Her stomach which was once smooth and flat has begun to bulge slightly. As far as she knows, no one can tell that she is pregnant. It wasn't too hard to hide, but she has a feeling that now, as she enters her second trimester it won't be long before she starts to show. She has already been having some difficulty buttoning up her pants. She dreads the thought of having to tell more people. For now, she thinks, she'll just keep on trying to hide it. She leaves it at that and abandons the mirror to go take her shower. When she comes out of the bathroom Bridget is thrilled to know that it's finally her turn and honestly hopes that her sister is feeling better. "You okay?" Bridget asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for letting me use the shower first. It was nice having hot water for a change."

"No problem. I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"You better hurry up if you want to have time for breakfast before we go to school."

"Right, getting ready takes forever," Bridget says as she hurries into the bathroom.

Kerry is left alone to get dressed. She pulls on a pair of jeans and finds that they are impossible to zip up. She finally gives in and leaves them un-zipped. A long, loose fitting blue shirt completes the outfit and she makes her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where her Mom is serving breakfast. She figures no one will know that her pants are undone.

"Good morning Kerry," Cate greets her cheerfully, "Don't you look lovely this morning?"

"Looks like someone remembered to take their happy pills," Kerry says.

"Can't a woman just be happy?" her Mother asks.

"No. There's usually something suspicious going on," Kerry remarks.

"Well I'll have you know that today is my last day of work before I finally have to three day break!" she says excitedly.

"Great. You get a three day weekend."

"I know! I will finally have some time to spend with you kids. I've been so busy lately and I really feel like I need to start spending some more time with the family. I was thinking maybe we could go shopping on Saturday. What do you think?"

"Sure Mom, sounds like fun," she says, but her words are unintentionally lacking in enthusiasm.

"You don't want to go?" Cate asks evidently disappointed.

"Of course I want to go."

"You didn't sound too thrilled when I mentioned it."

"Well, I am okay? I'm sorry if you didn't get the reaction you were looking for I'm just a little tired."

"That's right you have been looking pretty tired lately. Is everything alright Kerry?"

"Yes Mom," she says attempting to reassure her, "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure? The first thing you do when you come home from school is go to your room. You've been hiding in there a lot lately."

"I'm fine Mom really. We can talk later, okay? Don't you have to go to work or something?"

"Oh yeah, I'd better get going. Bridget's breakfast is right here," she says pointing to a full plate, "Make sure she eats something and Rory's already eaten."

"I will, I promise. Now go enjoy your last day."

With that Cate grabs her purse and leaves the house and Kerry is happy to have escaped discussing her recent fatigue. Both Bridget and Rory come downstairs at the same time, Rory taking a seat on one of the stools beside Kerry as Bridget walks into the kitchen to locate her food. She grabs her plate and begins to eat while Rory just sits there and eyes Kerry's untouched breakfast. "Are you going to eat that?" he asks.

"Go ahead." Kerry pushes her plate towards her brother. "I'm not hungry."

After the two finish their breakfast Bridget grabs the keys to the minivan and they all head off for school where Kerry finds herself struggling to pay attention. As the day nears it's end, she has to fight to stay awake. She scolds herself for not waiting two more nights to talk to Bridget, she really needed her sleep! She was exhausted enough as it was without having the extra stress of a late night. At least after tomorrow she'll have the weekend to rest up.

When Kerry gets home she nearly passes out before she can make it to the couch. Bridget studies her sister for a moment before discovering that she has already fallen asleep on the sofa. When Cate arrives home she spots Kerry on the sofa where she napping. Seeing her daughter huddled up convinces her to get a blanket which she lays on top of Kerry. It's not long before Kerry wakes up and realizes she's not the only one in the room. "Mom?" she asks.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"What time is it?"

"Five Thirty. Care to explain?"

"Explain what?"

"Explain what's up with you lately. You're just so damn tired. What's going on?"

"Nothing Mom, I told you everything's fine."

"Nuh-uh, you're not telling me the whole story. This isn't normal; you never used to be this tired. Come on, spill."

"Seriously Mom, I'm okay. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going up stairs," she says unmistakably irritated.

"Kerry, I'm trying to have a civil conversation with you," she calls up the stairs to her daughter, "Don't just walk away...Fine I'm coming up there," she warns.

Kerry enters her room and slams her door. "What's wrong?" Bridget asks.

"Mom won't leave me alone. I'm not ready to talk to her yet! I don't know what I'm going to say! I don't know what to tell her!" she says as she panics and begins to cry.

"Oh my gosh, come here," Bridget says opening up her arms to her sister just as their Mother walks in.

"Okay, what is going on?" Cate asks.

"Nothing," Kerry says, "Just leave me alone."

"Oh no, there's definitely something going on."

"I'm not ready to talk to you," Kerry tells her Mother weakly.

"Bridget, I think you better leave," Cate suggests.

"No, don't leave!" Kerry pleads.

"Now," Cate says pointing at the door. Bridget obeys her Mother, gives Kerry the 'there's nothing I can do' look and shuts the door behind her. Kerry has moved onto her bed and buried her face in a pillow.

"Kerry honey, what do you mean you aren't ready to talk to me?"

"Leave me alone," she says angrily.

"Come on." She tries. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah well, not this."

"Try me."

"No!"

"It can't really be that bad, can it?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Okay, I take that back."

"See I told you."

"No Kerry, listen to me. I just wasn't expecting that. How did this happen? You were my good girl, I thought I could trust you."

"Yeah well apparently I suck."

"Now you know that's not true. You don't suck. I'm just wondering what went wrong. The Kerry I know is responsible and smart. How long have you been having sex?"

"It was once! I only did it once," she admits.

"Kerry honey, look at me. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, okay? I wasn't thinking, maybe that's the problem! After Dad died I guess I was just feeling really lonely and needed to feel that at least somebody loved me. I didn't think it would end up like this!" She moves her hands gesturing towards her stomach.

"Come here," she says gently as she pulls her into a hug and Kerry begins sobbing into her chest. "I love you. I will always love you, no matter what you do. I'm upset, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. You didn't have to do that to get attention from a guy. I'm always here to listen to you."

"I know. You're just working all the time and you were already stressed out enough when Dad died."

"Is that why all this happened, because Dad died?"

"I dunno, maybe."

"Oh Kerry," she says hugging her daughter tightly.

"What am I going to do?" she asks through heavy tears, "I'm not ready to be a mother!"

"No one is Kerry. It doesn't matter if you're 15 or 50 the idea will always take some getting used to."

"I can't do this. I'm not ready," she sobs.

"Yes you can. I know for a fact that you are going to be a great mother."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"No one means for it to happen, but it does."

"I'm really, really sorry," she insists.

"I know Kerry. It's okay."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Kerry."

Surprisingly, it's not long before Kerry falls asleep again, this time in her Mother's arms. Cate lays her daughter down and tucks her into bed. Just as she finishes doing so Bridget enters the room. "She told you?" Bridget asks.

"Yeah, she told me."

"Did you yell?" she asks worriedly.

"No Bridget, I didn't yell."

"Good, because for some reason she's even more emotional than usual."

"Hmm," Cate sarcastically ponders, "I wonder why?" She shakes her head and begins to leave the room when Bridget says something.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Kerry going to be okay?"

"I hope so, it'll take some time but I sure hope so."

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cate crawls into bed exhausted after receiving the news that she did today. All her thoughts seem to revolve around Kerry. She blames herself of being a bad parent and not realizing her daughter's struggle to be noticed and loved. Everything that happened immediately following Paul's death was hard enough to deal with. She didn't take the time to see how Kerry was really feeling. Why had she let this happen to her daughter? Why didn't she pay more attention? How could she not have known? Why, why, why…the questions pulse through her head in a steady stream.

She grabs a book by her beside. She opens one up and stares blankly at the pages. She takes no interest in the words in front of her. Exasperated, she puts it down and prays. _Dear God,_ Cate prays, _First of all I just want to thank you. I can' remember the last time Kerry let me hold her in my arms, or the last time she said I love you for that matter. It's funny, even though she needs me more now she's also growing up. Becoming a mother will definitely teach her responsibility and whip her into shape, but why now? Paul died and I have enough to deal with. I understand how difficult this will be for Kerry, but it's hard on me too! I pray that you will give us both strength, we're going to need it. Please bless Bridget and Rory and help all my kids to know that they can talk to me. Don't let me forget about them. I don't want this to happen again. I need to know what's going on in my kid's lives. Thank you Lord. Amen._

Cate is still restless and cannot sleep. She gets out of bed and walks down the hall to the girl's room where her daughters are fast asleep. They have pushed their beds together like they did when Paul died. She looks lovingly at Bridget and Kerry and her heart melts. She remembers when they were just babies. She remembers holding her precious children in her arms and watching them sleep. She remembers what it was like having Paul there to help her, how much he loved his kids. Tears spring into her eyes and bends down to kiss each of her girls. Paul would have loved having a baby in the house again. She leaves her daughters to sleep and closes the door quietly as she exits the room.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Good morning Bridget. Where's Kerry?" she asks.

"Upstairs throwing up," Bridget answers.

"Boy does that bring back memories!"

"Cool!" Rory comments.

"No, not cool. Is she going to be ready for school?" Cate wonders.

"Mom, she's not going to want to go."

"I know she won't, but I think it will be good for her in the long run. If she finishes this year then she won't have to take grade 11 again later. Besides, maybe it will help take her mind off things."

"Mom, I think she's due around June, that won't give her enough time to finish this year."

"What is Kerry due for?" Rory asks.

"Oh that's right," Cate realizes, "Rory doesn't know."

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me? That's so typical, hiding stuff from the boy."

"Rory, your sister is pregnant."

"What, Kerry?" he asks.

"Yes, Kerry," Cate assures him.

"Are you sure? Bridget is definitely more whore material."

"That's enough Rory! Don't you ever speak about your sisters like that! Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good! None of this leaves the house, you got that?" she asks and he nods his head, "Now go to school!" she says as Rory scurries out of the kitchen.

"Do you want me to go talk to Kerry?" Bridget asks her Mom.

"No, it's okay. You should get going or you'll be late. I'll go talk to her," Cate says.

"Okay. See you later," she says as she begins leaving the house.

"Oh wait." Cate grabs Bridget's arm. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of your sister, she really needs it."

"That's what sisters are for," she responds before heading off to school leaving Cate and Kerry alone in the house.

Upstairs Cate knocks softly on her daughter's bedroom door. "Kerry, Hun? Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine," she answers, "I'm just…having difficultly…zipping up..."

"Do you need help? Can I come in?"

"Sure," Kerry says as her Mother opens the door. "I can't zip up these stupid pants!" she exclaims.

"Here, let me try." Kerry relents and gives Cate a chance to win the battle she has been fighting, but to no avail.

"Wow these are really tight. You're three months pregnant?" Cate asks.

"Three months-ish," Kerry admits.

"Well, looks like you're going to have to find a different pair of pants."

"I don't have any more! These were the last pair that fit!"

"Bet that shopping trip is looking pretty good right now."

Kerry ignores that comment. "What am I supposed to wear to school? I don't have any other jeans."

"Do you have a pair of sweat pants?"

"Eww, I don't want to wear sweat pants to school!"

"Kerry, you don't really have a choice. Do you want to go pant-less?"

"Fine, I'll wear sweat pants!" she says going over to her drawer to find a pair.

"So, how are you feeling about school?" Cate asks.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, do you still feel like going?"

"I think so, at least for now. I don't want to leave yet," is all Kerry says about the matter.

"Okay."

"Hey Mom, when you were pregnant did you get morning sickness?"

"Oh yeah…"

"How long did it last for?"

"Well, when I had Bridget it lasted about two weeks, but when I was pregnant with you I was constantly sick for almost my whole pregnancy."

"Is that normal?"

"It's a little unusual, but it happens. Everybody's different and every pregnancy is different. Why do you ask?"

"I've just been feeling pretty sick for a while, that's all."

"Huh. Do you want me to give you a ride to school? You're already a little late."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to relax today?"

"My relaxing can wait. It takes five minutes to drive you to school."

"Thanks Mom." Kerry pauses. "Umm, I don't want to be rude, but can you leave? I need to get changed."

"Oh sure, I'll be waiting downstairs."

"Okay."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ugh!" Kerry exclaims in frustration when she enters the house after school.

"What's wrong?" Cate asks.

"My day sucked!" Kerry informs her.

"Why? What happened?" Cate inquires.

"Never mind, I don't want to talk about it," Kerry responds.

"Yes you do. Come on Sweetie, why are you so upset?"

"I just had a bad day, okay?"

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure!"

"Alright, I won't push it. I'm always here to talk," Cate says as she begins walking up the stairs.

"Mom," Kerry says quietly.

"Yes?"

"Maybe I could use someone to talk to…" she says as Cate comes back down the stairs and sits on the couch.

"I'm listening," Cate says.

"First of all, we had P.E. today and Mr. Collins wouldn't let me sit out. I was feeling really sick and I spent half of the time in the bathroom. Then there's this whole thing with Kyle, which I really don't want to talk about. And now I have this massive headache! I hate this!"

"Aww, Kerry," she says sympathetically, "Welcome to pregnancy."

"Yeah, it's a real picnic," Kerry says sarcastically.

"Oh Care Bear, it'll get better."

"Really?"

"Well, no. Not necessarily anyway, but it might."

"Great, that was so comforting," she remarks sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Kerry. I'm just old and cynical. What can I say?" Cate says humorously.

"I'm going to my room."

"Aww, Kerry...I didn't mean to…" Cate watches Kerry march her frustration up the stairs. "Teenagers! What am I supposed to do with them?"

"Well, you probably shouldn't have skipped the safe sex talk," Rory says.

"Rory! When did you come in here?"

"Somewhere in between 'I hate this' and 'I'm going to my room.'"

"Ah. Have you seen Bridget?"

"I thought she said she was going to Samantha's after school."

"Oh that's right! I completely forgot. I suppose I'd better go talk to Kerry before I pick Bridget up."

"Ha. Good luck."

"If you can't be helpful then, please find someone else to torment."

"I'll be upstairs."

"NOT your sister."

"Fine, I'll be in my room."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Kerry Hun? You okay?" Cate asks from the other side of Kerry's door.

"I'm fine, go away."

"Kerry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. Can I come in? Please?"

Silence.

"Kerry…?"

"I guess."

Cate comes in and sits on the bed facing her daughter. "Look Kerry, I know that this is hard for you, and it's not going to get easier, but we need to learn to work things out. We can't afford to be fighting all the time. We need to support one another. I want you to know that I'm really, really proud of you. You're doing a wonderful thing and it takes a lot of courage to subject yourself to the judgment you're going to experience and the discomforts you're going to have to live with. You're very strong willed and I admire that."

"I suppose I always loved to be controversial."

"See, you're staying true to you're character. You don't choose to do things because you want others to accept you. You do what you feel is right. Not everyone has that strength."

"Mom, what am I going to tell people? How do I tell Kyle? What if they kick me out of school? This should be happening to Bridget. At least she has no future. Now I don't have one either."

"Hey, is that any way to talk? Bridget will find something that suits her abilities and personality and there is still a future for the _both_ of you. Women have babies all the time. Kerry, your life may be put on hold for a baby, but you are so talented. You can still be successful, just be patient."

"I'm scared."

Cate pushes a loose strand of Kerry's hair behind her ear. "I know sweetie, but you'll be okay. It'll be tough, but you'll be okay."

"What if Kyle's not ready to be a dad? I mean, I'm not even ready to me a mom and girls mature faster than guys do. He's gonna bolt mom. I'm going to be alone," Kerry says as a few tears begin to creep into the corners of her eyes.

"You won't be alone. You have a family who loves you and is going to support you no matter what. I admit, it would be nice if Kyle would take fatherhood seriously, but he's going to be just as scared as you are."

"He shouldn't be. I'm the one who's going to get huge. I'm the one who has to eat healthy and take vitamins and have swollen ankles and whatever else happens to pregnant women. I'm the one who has to spend hours in labour. It's not fair. He should just be glad it's not him!"

"I know, life sucks. Believe me I agree with you, but guys don't always find it easy to see it from the women's point of view."

"I hate Kyle!"

"You haven't even told him yet. How do you know what he'll say?"

"I don't care. He did this to me!" Kerry begins to cry hysterically-again. Cate lies down beside her and pulls her close.

"All you can do is tell him," Cate says, "The rest is out of your hands."

- - - - - - - - - -

Despite her mother's warnings, Bridget decides to wake Kerry up when she gets home from Samantha's.

"Kerry, I think there's something I should tell you," Bridget whispers.

"Is it really that important? I'm trying to sleep."

"You're not going to like it, but I think you should know."

"Oh my gosh, did you tell somebody? Bridget I'm going to kill you!" Kerry shouts, sitting up in her bed.

"Don't hurt me! I didn't tell anyone. It's about Kyle."

"Did something happen?"

"Well, me and Samantha got talking and she told me that Amanda, who talked to Amy, who talked to Rich Brittany, said she saw Kyle and Jill kissing at Nicole's party last Saturday. I was like, 'you're kidding', but she said that yesterday she saw Kyle and Jill walk off school property together."

"What?" Kerry stares, dumbfounded at Bridget. "How could he do this to me? I give him my virginity and he pays me back by making out with Jill Wakefield? God, I hate girls like her! I had her as a partner once in chemistry and she couldn't even carry on a conversation! Why would Kyle do that? I thought he loved me. I'm so stupid. I can't believe I trusted him! I can't believe I…I…" Kerry puts her hands on her stomach and bursts into tears.

"I'm so sorry. Do you want me to talk to Kyle, tell him that you're breaking up with him?"

"No, I'll do it. I'll talk to him."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Kerry, whad up babe?" Kyle leans in to kiss her, but Kerry's hand stops his lips from meeting hers. She shoots him the death glare.

"We need to talk," Kerry says.

"But I promised Mike that I'd…" she cuts him off before he can finish.

"Now!" Kerry grabs his arm, pulls him out of the hallway and into an empty classroom, closing the door behind them.

"Ouch, Kerry! You're hurting me!" She lets go of his arm.

"I'd like to know what you've been up to. Kiss any new girls lately?"

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah, uh-oh! Last night I found out that you've been spending an awful lot of time with Jill Wakefield. Funny, considering I'm your girlfriend," she growls.

"She kissed me! I didn't kiss her!" he says defensively.

"Huh, then why did you go out with her yesterday?"

"Look Kerry, I…"

"You what Kyle? You didn't plan on me finding out, right?"

"No, I…I was lonely, okay? All of a sudden you just stopped talking to me. I never even see you in the hallways anymore. It's like you've been avoiding me or something," he explains.

Kerry looks down at her shoes and crosses her arms protectively. "You could have talked to me. You didn't have to run off with another girl."

"Look, I'm sorry." Kyle moves closer to take Kerry's hands in his. "I think we just need to start over."

Kerry doesn't let him get his hopes up. "Kyle, I'm pregnant."

"Whoa." He pauses to take in the information. "Are you sure it's mine?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"I know."

"I'm not ready… We don't have to get married, do we?"

"It's over Kyle."

"What?" he asks.

"You're right. You're not ready to be a dad. I've thought about it a lot and quite frankly, I don't think you're mature enough. I just… I don't think it could ever work between us."

"But…"

"It's okay. You should be happy. I'm letting you off the hook."

He doesn't need much persuasion. "So…that's it?"

Kerry nods her head. As Kyle makes his way out the door she adds, "Wait, Kyle!" She looks at him pleadingly. "Please, don't tell anyone."

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Please, don't hate me just yet. I know you all probably want Kyle to be in the picture… I just don't know how I like them as a couple. Kerry will have some love interest though…I just have to come up with something.


End file.
